Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to point-of-view (POINT OF VIEW CAMERA) cameras, in particular to an integrated hands-free, POINT OF VIEW CAMERA action camera attached to a pacifier that is configured for remote, image acquisition and viewing.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Integrated hands-free, point of view action sports video cameras are known in the art. Concealed “nanny cameras” are available for surveillance of child care workers. A need exits in the industry to provide child care facilities or camps, the ability of providing pictures from the point of view of a child to relatives of the child.